


Head in the Game

by pairatime



Series: Pup and Trainer [2]
Category: Southland
Genre: Non-sexual, Other, Puppy Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Underwater Bryant helps Ben deal with his mistake and maybe not make it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head in the Game

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** So I had meant for this to cross into sex, I had really. It was meant to be all about spanking and blow jobs. Bryant had other ideas and Ben’s taking his lead.  
>  **Notes 2:** A couple people liked the first one despite not knowing the show so I thought I’d post the follow up here as well. All you need to know to get the story is that Ben messed up on the job and Bryant called him on it, and now off camera he’s dealing with it some more.

“I want to hear you say it pup.”

“I…I messed up,” Ben had to force himself to say as he focused on the feet in front of him and not on what was about to happen.

“You sure as fuck did, you let your bad day get in the way of the job. We’ve all been there. We just don’t all go viral,” Bryant added with a smirk before draining the last of his beer before running his hand along Ben’s back and toward his ass.

“Yes sir,” Ben added as he frowned down at the floor wondering when it was going to start. 

And then it did.

Ben had to fight to hold back a hiss as he felt Bryant’s hand smack down on his bare ass. 

“You need to keep your head in the game pup.” 

Officer Bryant wasn’t holding anything back. Ben could feel his whole body tremble with every swat. Bryant’s knee was the only reason he wasn’t crashing to the floor, his arms and legs felt…they couldn’t support him.

“Stay calm, in control. I know you can do it pup.”

The spanking stopped and it was all it could do to stop himself from asking him to keep going. But he had to trust Bryant. Trust that he knew how much was enough and how much was too much. Ben just helped Bryant shift him off of his Trainer’s knee and down onto his own.

“Just breathe for a bit pup. We’ll get something for that ass in a moment but right now, just breathe.”

He could hear, feel, the very smile in Bryan’s voice almost as much as he could feel the sting in his ass. Bryant was right, they would need to put something on it, or tomorrow was going to suck even more, but right now all he wanted to do was kneel between Bryant’s legs.

 

Ben let himself just leaned into Bryant’s leg resting his head on the knee as Bryant reached his other leg over, crossing Ben’s chest and gently squeezing his pup into his leg. It felt so good to be surrounded by him. Not having to worry about anything as he felt Bryant’s hand running through his hair before dropping down his neck and shoulder and just resting there. Connecting them. 

He could have been happy staying like that all night but, well Bryant was the more responsible one. “Come on pup, lets get something on that ass so you can sit tomorrow,” Bryant said as he removed his hand and widen his legs a bit so Ben could stand.

“Yes Sir,” Ben answered as he slowly rose, stretching his legs as he did

Bryant just smirked at him as he took in the view, “Very nice ass if I do say so myself,” he told Ben as he reached out and cupped both cheeks as he all but pressed Ben into the wall, “You turn a fucking fine shade of red.” He added right in his pup’s ear.

“Th-thanks,” Ben manage to get out as his mind zeroed in on the hands on his ass, he wasn’t sure if he wanted them off or more, more of what he didn’t know.

“Now this is going to be cold, but don’t move,” Bryant whispered as he reached over for the lotion he’d set out before Ben had arrived and dripped is over the younger man’s ass.

“Fuck,” Ben barked out as his warm ass turned almost icy where the lotion landed and then was spread as he felt Bryant’s hand smear it over his bottom.

“Trust me, you’ll thank me tomorrow, pup,” Bryant said as he finished, “But now what are you going to do tomorrow?”

“I’m going to keep my head in the game. Keep my focus Sir and not lose my cool,” Ben said as he turned to face Bryant.

“That’s right,” Bryant said back as he took Ben by the shoulders, making him look not just at him but in eye to eye, “and if you start feeling like your going to, you let me know, got it? It happens to the best of us.”

“I…I will, if you’ll do the same,” Ben said after a moment.

“Ballsy pup,” Bryant smirked as he let out a laugh and mock shoved Ben, “but I will. Now lets open that pizza I’m fucking starving.”

“That mean I can put back on some clothes?” Ben asked as he glanced at the pile of his stuff which had been sitting off to the side since he stripped earlier.

“Why not pup, it’ll make it more fun later then I take them back off,” Bryant joked while pulling the pizza out of the over.

An hour later the pizza was mostly gone and the game the two men had found to watch was wrapping up but neither one moved at first. Bryant was still relaxing back on the couch as Ben lay next to him, head on his lap and butt not resting on anything.

Once the next program started Bryant clicked off the TV and looked down at his pup, “Well, I think it’s time for phase two of today’s training pup.”

“Phase two? What we did wasn’t enough?” Ben asked in surprise as he glanced between Bryant and his bottom.

“Nope, that was about you losing your cool last night. Now it’s time to work on something to help you keep from losing your cool, so up,” Bryant ordered with a light smack on Ben’s ass to hurry him up.

“Fuck, it’s still sore you know,” Ben shot back as he scrabbled off the couch and away from Bryant’s hand.

“Damn well better be,” Bryant answered with a smirk. “Now we’re going to do some more of the pup stuff. You remember the rules?” he asked as Ben knelt on the floor before him.

“Yes Sir, I do.”

“Good boy. Now repeat them for me pup,” Bryant asked as reached out and ruffled Ben’s hair making the pup smile.

“Ah okay, rule one once we start no talking unless it’s to stay stop, which means we stop until I’m ready, but I shouldn’t use it just because I’m nervous, only if I really feel like this needs to stop. Rule two relax and enjoy, this is for me,” Ben said slowly as he switched back and forth from looking at Bryant to looking down at the floor.

“Okay, you ready?” Bryant questioned as he cupped Ben’s chin to keep him looking up. “You can do this, we both know you want to do this, don’t fight it. Got me?”

“Yes Sir,” Ben said before taking a deep breath before adding, “I’m ready.”

“Well then lets start with something simple today pup,” Bryant said as he slide off the couch and squatted next to his pup, “fetch,” he ordered as he tossed a small length of rope toward the other side of the room.

“Sir-”

“Rule one,” Bryant said cutting Ben off giving him a look.

Ben pressed his lips together and looked at the rope then back at Bryant before letting out a word, “bark.”

Bryant just smiled at his pup before ruffling his hair again, “just let go pup, now. Fetch,” he repeated as he pointed at the rope.

 

Ben gave Bryant one last look before he slowly crawled over to the rope. Once there he started grabbing it with his hand but stopped. He looked at it for almost a full minute before he leaned down and gripped it in his teeth, the knots on one end giving him something to bit into.

“Come on pup, back here,” Bryant called slapping his legs, his voice light.

Almost as light as Ben felt when he turned and saw the smile on Bryant’s face as he returned to his Trainer.

“Good boy, that’s my good boy,” Bryant told Ben as he took the rope from Ben’s mouth and started playfully tousling Ben’s hair.

Ben’s smile grew larger at Bryant’s words and how great it felt to have Bryant’s focus like this. He just had to let out a bark, a real one as he darted forward and licked Bryant’s face as he started nuzzling up to him.

“Now you’re getting it pup,” Bryant said as he kissed Ben’s forehead then tossed the rope back across the room, “fetch boy, fetch,” he said with a smile.

Ben just let out a bark and raced for it, almost falling over in his haste, before grabbing the rope and racing back to Bryant who started petting him again once he was close enough.

“That’s great pup, that’s a real good pup,” Bryant told his pup as he scratched him behind the ear with one hand as the other reached for the rope but this time Ben didn’t let go of the rope but playfully growled as he backed away. Bryant just smirked at the lighthearted look his pup’s eyes. 

“Does puppy have his own game in mind?” Bryant asked as he moved closer to Ben and playfully reached for the rope, giving Ben more then enough time to dart it out of the way.

He just let out a laugh as he came at it with the other hand, almost getting it before Ben noticed the second hand and bounded away with a light growl, waging his whole body.

“Oh does puppy thing he’s going to win does he,” Bryant said with a smirk as he quickly reached out, not for the rope but for Ben’s belly where he started rubbing and scratching.

“Ah uh ah uh,” Ben just panted as dropped the rope, the game forgotten in the face of Bryant’s hands. And as Bryant kept up the petting and scratching Ben just reached out and started licking Bryant’s face and neck which were right there in front of him.

And even when he got too tired to lick Bryant’s, his trainer’s hands never stopped petting him or holding him. He didn’t even remember falling asleep.

“God I’ve forgotten how much fun puppies are,” Bryant told his resting pup as he slowly ran his fingers through his pup’s locks.

The End of the Night


End file.
